Home for the Holidays
by lutaski
Summary: What happens when Luke plays Cupid on Christams Eve.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: They're not mine, but one can dream. This was started two years ago so in no way correlates to the present show. Feedback is always appreciated lutaski@alltel.net. Look for new chapters on Wednesday nights.  
  
  
  
  
  
He kept to the shadows as he watched everyone scurry through this magical night. Even though everyone seemed to be in a hurry, there was none of the usual brusqueness associated with a long day of shopping in large crowds. Ah, the magic of Christmas he thought to himself as moved further into the shadows.  
  
He had been gone from town for to long. He didn't even know why he was there now. It was to late. He had made his choices long ago, and now he had to live with them. The hell with this he thought as he made his way to a tiny bar, far enough out of the way on the docks that the Christmas Carols didn't reach the front door.  
  
Once inside he shed his jacket and ordered a bottle of Scotch. If he wasn't going to be happy this Christmas Eve maybe at least he wouldn't be hurting either. His training kicked in and he carefully looked around the bar and found an unoccupied table in the back. He looked up from his glass as the bell above the door announced another customer.  
  
Luke didn't know why he came here for a drink before his annual breaking and entering session, but he did. He was surprised to see a face out of his past sitting in the back corner. Let it go, Luke told himself, he didn't want anyone interfering in his misery, so why interrupt his. Luke took a seat at the bar and remembered those Christmas when Lucky was a child and how he wouldn't trade those memories for anything. So he picked up his drink and made his way to Frisco's table.  
  
"Luke", Frisco said as his old friend took a seat. "Strange place for you to be spending Christmas Eve", Luke commented as he refilled his glass from Frisco's bottle. "As close to home as I seem able to get", Frisco replied. Luke stared into his drink for a moment when than said, "You know their divorce is final tomorrow". "Yeah, Tiffany made sure I heard that", Frisco said as he swirled the liquid in his glass. He downed the fiery liquid in one gulp and asked Luke, "So how are the girls taking you and Felicia"? "We're not together", Luke replied as he finished his drink and stood. "Take some advice from a man that learned the hard way. Even if you and Felicia are not meant to be those girls deserve to know the man that their father is. And in case your interested their spending Christmas with Bobbie at the Brownstone", with that Luke left the bar continuing on his appointed rounds for the night.  
  
Frisco paused for a moment and thought about his children and his wife. Because even when she was married to Mac that was how he always thought of her. He didn't know if they could be friends, but if he could survive all that time in a Bulgarian prison, he could at least fake a friendship with Felicia if that was all she wanted. The question was how to get her to let him in the door. He knew she wouldn't believe that he had changed and was finally ready to settle down, so he was just going to have to prove it to her.  
  
His first stop after leaving the bar was the locker where he had stashed the presents for the girls, a leather bound diary for Maxie, he had remembered Felicia telling him how much she had cherished hers at that age and a world geography game for Georgie so she could read about all the places her daddy had been. His second stop was a costume shop, no one would turn Santa away on Christmas Eve, or at least he hoped not.  
  
As Frisco made his way to the brownstone all the memories he and Felicia had created together washed over him, bringing with them a sense of peace Frisco hadn't felt in years. Close to the brownstone he watched a group of carolers that were going door to door. Maxie, Lucas and Georgie were sitting on the steps listening to them approach. Frisco saw them and moved to the side so he could listen in on their conversation.  
  
"What did you ask Santa for", Georgie asked her cousin. "For mom and dad to go back to at least being friends", Lucas replied seriously. "Dad doesn't feel like he's welcome here anymore" he added and than asked, "What about you". "A family", his youngest daughter replied, while Frisco's heart broke. "We have a family, Georgie", Maxie replied, "Mom and us and Aunt Bobby". "I miss everyone else", Georgie said petulantly, "Robin and Grandma and Daddy". "They all love us very much, Georgie, they just can't be here", Maxie said as she hugged her little sister. "Why not", Georgie asked? "Sometimes it just hurts to much to be someplace when you know you can't be with the people you want to… Frisco didn't hear the end of the conversation as the carolers arrived at the brownstone.  
  
After the group finished singing Bobbie shooed the kids inside for hot chocolate and cookies and noticed Santa wistfully looking at the door. "Can I help you Santa", Bobby asked as she pulled her sweater around her. "Interested in what Lucas wants for Christmas Bobbie", Frisco asked. "He told you Santa" Bobbie questioned as she tried to place the voice. "Not exactly, but I never did grow out of that eavesdropping phase". "Frisco", Bobbie exclaimed as she pulled him in for a hug. "So do you want to know", Frisco asked. "I can guess" Bobbie said. "You could go invite him over", Frisco said. "I think I will Bobbie said as she grabbed her coat. "Don't break her heart again Frisco", Bobbie warned.  
  
Frisco took a deep breath as he entered the brownstone and knew that coming home was the right thing to do. With a ho, ho, ho, he entered the living room much to Georgie's delight. "Mommy, look Santa came", Georgie squealed in delight. "So he did", Felicia said as she turned expecting anyone but the love of her life. Maxie sensing that this was a moment Mom really needed to handle alone, grabbed Lucas and Georgie and dragged them into the kitchen where they watched through the crack in the door.  
  
"Hello princess", Frisco said after the children were gone. "Please don't do this Frisco, I can't do this again, not now", Felicia pleaded as she faced the fireplace. "Don't you even want to know what I got you for Christmas", Frisco asked as he moved toward her. "What ever it is, you didn't have to bother, just being here for the girls is enough", Felicia said as she tried to resist the pull she felt every time he was within ten feet of her. "Just humor me and open it", Frisco pleaded like the little lost boy he so often still resembled. "Okay", Felicia said as she gave in, just like she always had. She carefully opened the box to find the one thing her heart had always craved no matter how much she proclaimed to love Mac. Inside the box was the picture of them from their first wedding, right inside of this room. Surrounding it was Frisco's WSB ID and passport cut into little pieces. She looked up him and said, "You had better be sure this time, because I won't let you walk out again". "I'm sure", Frisco said as he kissed his princess.  
  
As the kids watched on from the kitchen Georgie turned to Maxie and asked, "Do you thinks this means Robin will come home to"? 


	2. Robin and Jason

Luke grumbled to himself as he made his way past Harbor View Towers, when he spotted a familiar figure on a bench staring up at the penthouse. He told himself to keep walking that he didn't want to get sucked into that mess again. Like he was really going to leave Robert's daughter sitting out in the cold on Christmas Eve.  
  
"Hey darlin", Luke said as he approached the bench. "Hey Luke", Robin responded with out looking at him. "Any particular reason my favorite Scorpio is spending Christmas Eve staring at a building", Luke asked as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Just trying to figure out how we all ended up here", Robin said as she leaned against his shoulder. "They're happy aren't they", Robin asked with a catch in her voice. "As happy as those two can get", Luke said with a smirk. "I'm glad", Robin said as she sighed and stood.  
  
"You know Felicia didn't mention you were coming to town", Luke asked as he watched her. "I got tired of being alone, so I decided to come home. The irony of it is that there was no one at the house, and it seems that everyone's cell phone is off ", Robin said as she pulled her coat tighter around her. "I can suggest a couple of options", Luke said as he stood. "Like what", Robin asked with a laugh. "There's a couple of kids at the brownstone who would probably love to see you, or there's a motorcycle parked behind my place", Luke said as he watched her intently.  
  
"So, Felicia and the girls are spending the holiday with Bobbie", Robin replied while looking down at the sidewalk. "Robin", was Luke's only comment as he waited for her to look at him. "How much did he tell you", she finally asked. "Nothing", Luke responded, "but I could see it in his eyes". "He showed up in Paris almost a year ago. It was kind of ironic, but he showed up in the rain saying he had no place else to go. And fool that I was I took him in. I tried so hard to keep everything neutral with him", Robin began. "So than what", Luke asked as they began to walk. "He told me he gave up Michael, like that was suppose to fix everything. We started to repair our friendship. I was convinced that was all we were ever going to be, except I would catch looking at me, when he didn't think I was paying attention and I would hope for more. It took months but I was finally ready to let him back in all the way and the phone rang. It was someone from Port Charles saying Carly was in trouble again. I told him if he came back here I never wanted to see his face again", Robin finished as a tear made it's way down her face. "Did you give him a chance to explain, or did you just decided to hurt him before he could hurt you this time", Luke asked  
  
"If she is happy with Sonny, why did he come running", Robin asked as more tears joined the first one. "Because someone taught him that you need to stand by your friends, no matter what", Luke responded as he pulled her in for a hug. "Do you want to know why he came running back here", Luke asked as she dried her tears. "At this point it doesn't matter", Robin said as she took a deep breath. "If that's the case", Luke said with his trademark grin, "why are we heading for my club and not the Brownstone". "You remind me to much of my father sometimes", Robin said as she swatted at his arm. "I take that as a high compliment", Luke said seriously. "It was meant that way", Robin said as she stared at the darkened sign for his club. "I can still take you back to the brownstone", Luke said as she hesitated at the edge of the parking lot. Robin shook her head and started for the door.  
  
Luke waited to make sure she got in all right and turned to head back toward his original destination when he heard a car door slam and Emily Quartermaine tell someone to go to hell. At this rate he was never going to make if for that drink.  
  
Inside the club, Robin could barely make out Jason's figure sitting at the bar. She removed her coat, dropped it on one of the stools and proceeded behind the bar to pour herself a drink. "Can I get you a refill", Robin asked into the stillness. Jason looked up from his drink and shook his head. "You know they say you can tell your bartender anything and they won't judge you", Robin continued. "Is that so", Jason asked as he handed her his empty glass. "Yeah", Robin said as she poured him another beer.  
  
They just looked into each other's eyes for a moment seeing the mirror of their own pain in each other. As the silence began to engulf them Jason spoke. "There was this beautiful, feisty woman that I fell in love with. When we started out it was with the expectation that we weren't going to change each other we were just going to be for as long as we could", Jason said as he took a sip of beer. "What happened", Robin asked as she wiped the bar down. "Life", Jason said on a sad laugh, "She didn't like what I did for a living and I really never stopped to think what it did to her, so it came to head one day and she ran, I let her. It was easier than trying to work things out". "Somehow I don't think that's the whole story", Robin said as she looked at him. "No, I took the lessons she taught me about loving and caring and I tried to apply them to other relationships, I hadn't quiet figured out that there is a new set of rules for everyone. So I let another woman into my life and I let her take it over just like I had let the love of my life take over my heart and soul", Jason commented as he moved his beer and her drink to a table, hoping that she would follow.  
  
"That doesn't necessarily sound like a bad thing", Robin said as she followed. "If my contribution to the relationship had been about more than just cleaning up her messes maybe, but", Jason ended on a sigh. "Is that the end", Robin asked as she stared at the hands that held her and loved her and gave her the courage to live. "Hardly", Jason continued, "she came back. It was to help out a friend, but we couldn't seem to stay apart. I was angry at her for the way she left on her terms, but I didn't know how to tell her, so I made her stay on my terms with a woman that hated her and child that wasn't hers as roommates". "It sounds like you were asking for trouble", Robin commented. "I didn't want to be left with nothing when she left again and I knew she would, because we had never really fixed the problem from the first time. I put her in a position to do something that I wanted to do but couldn't, because I knew she had the strength to get all of us out of the mess we were living in, but she didn't and the longer she stayed and the longer I lied to myself about the whole mess the more miserable we all became. When she finally told the truth, I should have been relieved, but I had been living the lie for so long I didn't know what was real anymore. So, I told her I never wanted to see her face again", Jason said unable to meet Robin's eyes. Robin sat in silence for a minute before she asked, "Did you ever tell her that it hurt you just as much to say that as it hurt her to hear it".  
  
"I should have. I had the chance to awhile back, but I didn't", Jason said as a tear ran down his cheek. "Why not", Robin asked as she resisted the urge to brush his tears away. "I didn't want to leave the baby caught in the mess that the three of us had made, so I pretended it didn't matter for a long time. When I finally realized that I couldn't live another day without her I gave up my rights to the child and left town. I thought if I could travel far enough away, I would stop seeing her, but every night she was there when I closed my eyes. I finally showed up on her doorstep one night and asked for her friendship back", Jason said as he captured her two small hands in his. "What did she say", Robin asked as she felt the walls around her heart melting once again. "She took me in and gave me a place to stay and rebuilt our friendship slowly. Except I needed more. I wanted to hold her in my arms and wake up next to her each morning. I thought she might be feeling the same things", Jason whispered. "How do you know she wasn't", Robin asked him. "Because the fantasy we created in Paris wasn't any more real than the mess we had lived in here, and just as unable to stand up to the real world", Jason said as he let go of her hands and stood.  
  
"Maybe, what you had together was a fairy tale never meant to see the light of day. Maybe in a perfect universe is the only place where the boy without a past and the girl with no future can be together", Robin said as she started to cry. "I never meant to hurt you", Jason said as he used his thumb to brush her tears away. "We hurt each other", Robin said as she reached out to catch his hand, "Why don't you sit and finish your story", she asked. "I'm afraid to", was Jason's reply. "Can I finish it for you", Robin asked hesitantly. Jason simply nodded.  
  
"When the real world once again intruded she got scared and chased you away before you could even explain. The truth is you shouldn't have had to. The fact that you love her should be enough. I'm sorry I let old patterns take over", Robin finished as she looked up into his blue eyes. "Where does that leave us", Jason asked carefully. "Hopelessly in love with each other, or we wouldn't be spending Christmas Eve in a dark bar", Robin said with a laugh. "And the real world", Jason asked. "Waiting for us on the other side of those doors", Robin answered as she looked at her watch, "What do you say we give it a test spin. We can still make it for the evenings festivities with either of our families" Robin pointed out with a smile. "Can I at least have a kiss first", Jason questioned as he pulled her toward him. "As many as you want", Robin responded as she melted against him. "It's going to take a lot of those if you want to go see my family", Jason whispered against her hair. "Maybe we should start with Felicia and the girls at the brownstone", Robin said as Jason pulled her close and they headed out into the night. 


	3. NIcholas and Emily

Luke cursed under his breath as he turned the corner and saw Emily standing alone and crying. "Hey beautiful, what are you doing out here at this time of night", Luke called as he approached her. "Wondering why I have such bad luck with dates", Emily said with a small laugh. "Can I give you a ride home darling", Luke asked as he wrapped his coat around her shoulders. "Anything but that", Emily pleaded. "I just don't want to listen to the I told you's tonight", Emily continued as the pair began walking. "How about some hot chocolate at Kelly's then", Luke asked. "Best offer I've had all evening", Emily said with a smile.  
  
"Do I need to go beat someone up for you", Luke asked after he had her seated at a table in the dinner. "No, I'm sure Lucky will take care of that when he shows up at the party without me", Emily said as wrapped her hands around her hot chocolate. "And what about Prince Nicky", Luke asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "He's back to not noticing me these days", Emily commented, as she willed herself not to cry. "Mr. Spencer, you don't have to stay with me", Emily said as she stared into her cup. "How many times do I have to tell you it's Luke and it would be a crime to leave such a beautiful lady alone tonight", Luke said as he got a smile out of Emily.  
  
"Robin are you sure this is what you want", Jason asked as they walked toward the brownstone. "Chickening out already", Robin said as snuggled closer to his side. "No, you always said the holidays were suppose to be happy, I don't know how happy this is going to make your family", Jason asked as he stopped walking. "It doesn't matter Jason, I can't live for anyone else anymore, and if you really want someone that approves we could always go see Lila", Robin said with laugh. "I might be willing to give you a little reprieve though", Robin said as she ran ahead of him. "And that is", Jason asked as he saw the twinkling in her eyes. "Race you to Kelley's for hot chocolate", she said as she took off. He caught up to her in the courtyard where he lifted her up and spun her around, their laughter ringing through the night.  
  
"I think you're out of luck on the hot chocolate", Jason said as he pointed to the closed sign. "But the lights are on", Robin pointed out and said, "and I have pull with the owners", as she knocked on the door. Emily was so lost in her own world wondering what would have been if Katherine hadn't been living at the mansion THAT night, she didn't hear Luke's cell phone ring or Robin knocking at the door.  
  
Luke flipped open his cell phone and barked, "What", as he went to open the door. Hearing his stepsons voice on the other end led to a grimace on Luke's face, as Robin entered the diner. Luke pointed to Emily as he stepped outside to take the call. Seeing the look on Luke's face Jason decided to stay outside with him to find out if there was trouble and ask what Emily was doing at the diner.  
  
"Hey Em", Robin said as she sat next to her. "Robin", Emily exclaimed in surprise as she reached over and hugged her friend. "I didn't know you were coming home", Emily said. "I didn't know myself till this morning", Robin replied. "Do I have to ask why you're all dressed up, sharing hot chocolate with Luke", Robin continued. "It's not important", Emily said as she once again looked at her cup. "You know my Mom used to bring me here for a milkshake and piece of pie when I was having guy trouble", Robin said as she remembered those times fondly. Emily just looked at Robin as she added, "It's true". "I thought you were always with Stone", Emily said quietly. "He was the first one I loved, but he definitely wasn't my first crush", Robin said with a smile. "Who was", Emily asked as she prepared for some serious girl talk. "That will cost you", Robin replied. "What", Emily asked with trepidation. "You tell me who you're more mad at Zander for dumping you or Nicholas for still being oblivious", Robin asked already knowing the answer. "Nicholas", both girls said in unison.  
  
"What are you doing calling me", Luke barked into his cell phone, as Jason watched. "Lucky gave me this number in case of emergencies", Nicholas replied. "Is he all right", Luke quickly asked. "Lucky is fine, I'm calling about Emily", Nicholas replied. "What about her", Luke asked. "Zander was suppose to bring her to the party, he showed up without her. When I confronted him, he said he dropped her off about a block from your club. I was hoping she went there and isn't wondering around on the docks", Nicholas said through clenched teeth. "What concern is it of yours", Luke asked. "She's a friend and I care about her, if that's all right with you", Nicholas responded in exasperation. "Tell me where you are and we'll go look for her together", Luke snapped. "I don't", Nicholas began. "Now", Luke ordered. Nicholas gave him the address of the party and hung up.  
  
"Is everything okay", Jason asked Luke. "Yeah", Luke replied tiredly. "Can you take care of Emily for me, I'm going to see if I can't scare some sense into Prince Nicky", Luke asked. "Anything I need to know about", Jason questioned. "Her date dropped her off in front of the club and took off", Luke responded. "You don't have to worry about it, Nicholas already took care of the problem", Luke continued as Jason began to tense up. "Is she all right", Jason asked as he looked through the window. "She's fine", Luke said, "I offered to take her back to the mansion but she didn't want to go". "Robin and I were heading for the brownstone, we'll take her with us if she still doesn't want to face the family", Jason said. "Just lock up when you leave", Luke called over his shoulder as he headed back to the club for his car.  
  
"So who was he", Emily asked. "His name doesn't matter. He was an older guy", Robin began. "I think I fell for him the first time I saw him. He was gorgeous. And he had all these beautiful girlfriends. It was enough to make you want to scratch their eyes out," Robin added. "So what did you do", Emily asked so engrossed in the conversation she never noticed Jason enter the diner. "What any self respecting woman would do. I became friends with his girlfriends hoping that if he dumped them he would turn to me for comfort", Robin said on a laugh. "Didn't work out to well, huh", Emily responded. "No, so I moved on to trying to share the same interests, in fact that's when I first had the idea to study medicine. He was going to be a doctor. That didn't work either, all that did was make sure he saw me as a friend and that really sucked". Robin said with a grimace. "Don't I know it", Emily said. "So how did you get over it", Emily asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I never really did", Robin answered. "I met Stone and he became a friend of his and he fell in love with a friend of mine and we both changed a lot", Robin said as she remembered that last summer with Stone. "Did you ever tell him", asked Emily. "She just did", Jason said as he sat down. "I didn't hear you come in", Robin said as she swatted at Jason. "How come you never told me that story", Jason asked as he looked at Robin. "You never asked", Robin replied. "The truth is Emily, I noticed her, I just didn't think she wanted anything other than friendship and besides back then I wouldn't have dared cross the Police Commissioner", Jason added as he leaned across the table to kiss Robin. "You're back together", Emily squealed, never even realizing what Jason had just said. As Robin looked at him questioningly, he whispered in her ear that they would talk later. "So you see Emily, there's still hope", Robin said after carefully looking at Jason for a moment.  
  
"We were on our way to the brownstone, did you want to join us", Robin asked. "I don't want to intrude", Emily stammered. "Your family. You couldn't possibly intrude", Robin responded. "It's either that or we take you to the mansion", Jason added. "I'll go with you, if you're sure", Emily quickly replied, as they exited the diner.  
  
"Luke don't you think it would be faster if we split up to look for her", Nicholas asked as he got in the car. "I know where she is. We're going to have a little talk", Luke said after the car was once again in motion. After driving in silence for a few minutes Nicholas asked, "Kidnapping me", Luke. "No after our conversation your free to go", Luke replied as he parked the car.  
  
Luke held onto Nicholas's arm and guided him to a secluded part of the docks that had an excellent view of Wyndemere. After staring at the gothic monstrosity on the island for a few minutes, Luke turned to Nicholas and asked, "what do you feel when you look at that place". "Luke", Nicholas responded. "Just answer the damn question Nicky and we both can get out of here", Luke said as he lit a cigar. " I don't know, fear loneliness, abandonment", Nicholas finally admitted. "Are those the reason's you don't tell Emily how you really feel", Luke asked as he looked out over the water. "Emily and I are none of your damn business", Nicholas snapped. "If anyone treated Lu like you've treated Emily, I would kill them. No, I wouldn't have the chance because you and Lucky would have the body dismembered and buried in the tunnels under that place before I even found out about it", Luke said and added, "Tell me I'm wrong and we can leave now". "I can't", Nicholas said as he sank down on a bench.  
  
"Is this where you tell me to stay away form Emily", Nicholas asked as he looked up at Luke. "No this is where I try to get you to come to your senses where that girl is concerned. She loves you Nicholas, why I don't know, but she does and I consider her family, hell I'm starting to consider you family, so I would like to save you both a lot of heartache", Luke said as he sank to the bench in defeat after his last remark. "So tell me what to do", Nicholas said. "That I can't do. I can tell you what not to do, but the choice ultimately is yours", Luke responded. "Stefan and I share one thing in common. Your mother is the love of both of our lives. And neither of us handled the situation well", Luke began. "When Laura came back from Greece, if she would have told me about her life with Stefan, I would like to think that I loved her enough to let her go back especially after Stavros was dead. Or if Stefan had enough of a backbone to defy Helena and come after her himself. I'm not sorry he didn't, because if either of those had happened I wouldn't have Lucky and Lulu and I wouldn't trade them for anything, but Laura didn't tell me and the lies built between us", Luke said with sadness in his voice. "What does this have to do with anything", Nicholas asked distinctly uncomfortable with this kind of honesty from Luke. "Stefan didn't come after Laura because he knew what the Cassadines would do to her if she returned, just like Helena has threatened to do to any of the girls you've even considered dating", Luke said as he looked at Nicholas and dared him to tell him something else. "I don't want to drag Emily into this mess", Nicholas admitted as he looked down at his shoes, "She deserves so much more". "She deserves the man who makes her world complete, and contrary to things I may have said in the past you deserve to be happy Nicholas", Luke grudgingly admitted.  
  
"Nicholas, if you don't go for this now, while she is still willing to give you a chance, you will regret it for the rest of your life", Luke said as he stood and walked to the railing. "Do you want to end up like Stefan, alone and unable to find someone who lives up to the fantasy of perfection you created in your youth, or worse give in and accept Helena running your life and marry a vapid blond of her choice", Luke continued. "Would that be so bad, at least Emily would be safe", Nicholas asked. "Do you really want to wake up in 20 years next to a woman you don't know, and children who have been raised by Helena, hating yourself for what you've become", Luke asked. When Nicholas didn't answer he continued, "That situation leads to desperation. So maybe you track down Emily and propose an affair that won't touch you but will destroy any family she has because you need to see what could have been. Or worse you don't see a way out so you take what you need because it's a last ditch effort to save yourself regardless of what she wants." "Like I did to Laura", Luke quietly adds at the end.  
  
"If you're even implying that I would do that to Emily", Nicholas sputtered as he stood. "No, I'm not", Luke interrupted, "I know both you and the Cowboy are stronger than that". "Then what", Nicholas demanded. "I threw away 20 years with Laura because I couldn't accept she was trying to protect me and herself from mistakes that we all had a part in. I would just like you to have a chance to make different choices in 20 years with the woman you love. Don't let Helena or her family, keep you to apart. Ask Stefan if you don't believe me on this we agree. Strange as that may sound", Luke said as he dropped his cigar into the water. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is one thing that Stefan and I could actually work together on, keeping Helena out of your life with Emily", Luke added as he got ready to walk back to the car. "That still isn't a guarantee", Nicholas said as he looked out at Wyndemere. "Life doesn't come with a money back guarantee", Luke said as he gestured for Nicholas to precede him back to the car. "You said you knew where she was", Nicholas tentatively asked as they approached the car. "Brownstone", want a lift Luke asked as Nicholas got in the car.  
  
As Jason, Robin and Emily left Kelly's courtyard, Emily looked up at Jason and asked, "So how long have the two of you been back together". Robin burst into giggles as Jason consulted his watch and solemnly proclaimed, "one hour and fourteen minutes". Emily looked at her brother and the love of his life and wondered if she would ever be that happy, and if it would be with Nicholas.  
  
"Are you to sure you want me tagging along than", Emily asked once Robin had stopped laughing. "Emily, don't worry about it", Jason said. "We could take her back to the Quartermaines if she doesn't want to do this", Robin said with a mischievous smile. "Em, I'm begging you just come with us, because if we take you back there, she's going to make me go in, and she'll actually enjoy it", Jason said as he placed his hands on Emily's shoulders and turned her to face him. "If you're that sure you want to go home", Emily started to say. "I knew you would see it my way", Jason interrupted. "I was going to say you could take me home", Emily finished. At the look on Jason's face, both girls once again dissolved into laughter. After they finished laughing, Emily reached up and kissed Jason's cheek as she whispered, "I'm glad you two found each other again". With that, the three of them finished the walk to the brownstone in companionable silence.  
  
The small group paused at the foot of the steps and Robin took a deep breath. Jason pulled her close and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this". "It's the only way", Robin said as they went up the steps and she knocked on the door. 


	4. to the Brownstone we all go

As Jason, Robin and Emily left Kelly's courtyard, Emily looked up at Jason and asked, "So how long have the two of you been back together". Robin burst into giggles as Jason consulted his watch and solemnly proclaimed, "one hour and fourteen minutes". Emily looked at her brother and the love of his life and wondered if she would ever be that happy, and if it would be with Nicholas.  
  
"Are you to sure you want me tagging along than", Emily asked once Robin had stopped laughing. "Emily, don't worry about it", Jason said. "We could take her back to the Quatermaines if she doesn't want to do this", Robin said with a mischievous smile. "Em, I'm begging you just come with us, because if we take you back there, she's going to make me go in, and she'll actually enjoy it", Jason said as he placed his hands on Emily's shoulders and turned her to face him. "If you're that sure you want to go home", Emily started to say. "I knew you would see it my way", Jason interrupted. "I was going to say you could take me home", Emily finished. At the look on Jason's face, both girls once again dissolved into laughter. After they finished laughing, Emily reached up and kissed Jason's cheek as she whispered, "I'm glad you two found each other again". With that, the three of them finished the walk to the brownstone in companionable silence.  
  
The small group paused at the foot of the steps and Robin took a deep breath. Jason pulled her close and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this". "It's the only way", Robin said as they went up the steps and she knocked on the door.  
  
"Frisco, we can't, I can't do this again", Felicia said as she pulled back from their kiss and wrapped her arms around herself. "Do what Felicia", Frisco asked as he watched her distance herself physically and emotionally from him. "This, whatever, this is. You can't just sweep into our lives once or twice a decade and make us believe your staying, only to have that phone ring just as we finally believe you. And poof your gone again", Felicia said as tears filled her eyes and she turned toward the fireplace. "I want a chance to know the girls, and the woman you've become", Frisco said sincerely. "That's the problem Frisco, I'm not that young girl who hid under your bed anymore. I want more. I need more. I need a man who can handle the responsibility of helping me raise our daughters, who can give me the space to find fulfillment on my own, and not stifle me because it's not what he thinks I should be doing", Felicia said as she turned to face him again. "Does that mean you don't love me anymore", Frisco asked as he could feel his heart break. "Loving you has never been the problem", Felicia said, "trusting you not to break my heart or more importantly your daughters' hearts is". "This time will be different", Frisco said as he reached to brush the tears off her cheeks. "That's what you told me last time", Felicia said as she stepped back out of his reach.  
  
Maxie told Georgie and Lucas to stay in the kitchen as she went to answer the door. Felicia and Frisco were so busy staring at each other they hadn't even heard Robin knock. Maxie didn't care who was at the door as she threw it open as long as they stopped Mom and her Father before she took him back. It wasn't that Maxie didn't love her Dad it's just she was tired of being left behind, and she didn't want Georgie to ever feel that bad.  
  
"Robin", Maxie cried as she rushed into her arms. "I'm glad you're so happy to see me", Robin exclaimed as Maxie drug her into the house without paying any attention to the other two people in the foyer. "You have to stop her", Maxie said as she pulled Robin into the living room, before Robin had a chance to ask any questions. This didn't look good Robin thought to herself as she saw Felicia crying. Robin cleared her throat and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything". Felicia looked towards the doorway startled and Frisco slowly turned around as Jason stepped up behind Robin. At that moment Georgie came barreling out of the kitchen and ran to Felicia saying, "Santa did bring me my family for Christmas". Robin leaned against Jason and whispered, "We would have been better off with your family", as she thought to herself that maybe the real world she and Jason were going to attempt to live in this time was not all that it was cracked up to be.  
  
"Robin", Felicia said as she slowly started to recover. "I hope you don't mind, us coming over. No one was at the house and I ran into Luke, he said you and the girls were staying here", Robin said in a rush, as Felicia finally looked at the other occupants in the room. "You know you are always welcome sweetheart", Felicia said as moved to hug Robin, "Why didn't you let someone know you were coming home". "It was a last minute decision", Robin replied. "We can leave", Robin whispered into Felicia's ear. "No", Felicia said out loud. "I promised the girls we would get at least one batch of cookies in the oven, would you keep Frisco company for a few minutes well I do that", Felicia asked desperately needing to put some space between him and those lost little boy looks he was giving her. "Sure", Robin replied wondering exactly what she had walked in on. "Jason, why don't you give Felicia a hand getting the platter down, Bobbie keeps it on the top shelf", Robin turned and said to Jason. Jason squeezed her hand and followed Felicia into the kitchen with Emily.  
  
"It's good to see you Frisco", Robin said as her godfather enfolded her into a hug. "I'm sorry we missed each other in Italy in the spring", Frisco said, as he looked her over. "Somehow it didn't really surprise me", Robin said, as Frisco wouldn't meet her eyes. "Do you want to tell me why your really here", Robin asked in a tone of voice that had come straight from her mother. "You look so much like Anna", Frisco said. "That didn't answer the question", Robin pointed out. "You even sound like her", Frisco said with a laugh. "Don't make promise you can't keep Frisco, Felecia and the girls both deserve better", Robin said as he turned to stir the fire. "What if I can do it this time", Frisco asked? "You had better be damned sure you can, or be out of here after the girls open their presents in the morning", Robin stated coldly.  
  
"When did you grow up", Frisco asked as he sat on the couch. "When you weren't watching, just like Maxie and Georgie have. It's one thing if you make promises to Felicia or I, we don't like when you break them, but we have enough experience in dealing with the disappointment. The girls don't need to learn that lesson". Robin said as she sat next to him. "You all must really hate me", Frisco said sadly. "No", Robin said in exasperation, "we just don't want to get our hearts broken again". "So what are suggesting than, that I leave town again", Frisco asked. "Get your own place to live and take this one day at a time and stay out of Felecia's bed", Robin stated matter of factly. "I know from experience, it just clouds the issues and you two definitely don't need that right now", Robin finished.  
  
"I missed so much time with them, how do I make it up", Frisco questioned. "Don't" was Robin's advise, "you can't make it up to them any more than mom and dad could have made it up to me when I was younger. Start with the people your daughters are now and build from there" "Now on a different topic can I get another one of those hugs, I've missed you", Robin said as she smiled at him. As he pulled her close to him she whispered, "and Felicia did to, just don't tell her I said that". And they both started laughing.  
  
"Would you excuse me for a minute", Robin said as she noticed Emily heading for the door. "I'll go check what's going on in the kitchen", Frisco said as he kissed the top of her head and though how proud Robert and Anna would have been with the way she had matured.  
  
"Going somewhere", Robin asked Emily as she slipped into her coat. "I didn't want to be in the way, with Maxies's dad and everything", Emily stated softly. "I keep telling you we're family, and family sticks together. I wouldn't sneak out on you at the Quatermaines", Robin said. "But", Emily protested, "I'm just Jason's adopted sister". "If it were that simple you could get out of here like that", Robin said as she snapped her fingers, "The problem is Luke considers you to be just like a daughter, he feels the same way about Liz and I, and unfortunately in this town that makes us Spencer's and they don't have honorary membership. You're one or your not. And therefore, it's our curse to lead an interesting life for lack of a better term; unfortunately, you get a double dose of that on the Quatermaine side. So, stop with this you don't belong here stuff, okay. Besides someday, that brother of yours may even get around to proposing and we would be officially family.", Robin said as she finally ran out of breath. "Thank you" Emily said as the two girls hugged and a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"You want to bet its Nicholas", Robin asked as her eyes lit up and Emily blushed. "He wouldn't know I was here", Emily replied. "That depends on whether anyone told him where to find you", Robin said. "Luke wouldn't, would he", Emily asked as she shook her head. "In a heartbeat" the girls said in unison as Robin opened the door.  
  
Instead of Nicholas on the other side of the door, the girls found Lucy. "Robin, I didn't know you were home. It's so good to see you and I would love to come in and chat, but Sigmund has gone missing and I don't want anyone mistaking him for Christmas dinner. You haven't seen him have you". Lucy said as Luke pulled up at the curb. "I'll let you get back to your Christmas", Lucy said as she turned and yelled for Luke to wait for her. The three young people stood in the open doorway as Lucy hopped into the Caddy talking a mile a minute and Luke cursed what ever evil spirit had decide he needed to be tortured tonight. Back on the steps, Nicholas asked Emily if they could talk for a minute. Robin gave Emily's hand a quick squeeze before heading back in. 


	5. Bobbie and Tony

Bobbie had been standing outside Tony's building for, she didn't know how long. She just hadn't been able to work up the nerve to go inside. "This shouldn't be so difficult", she thought to herself, after all she and Tony had been married for a long time. She tried to tell herself that being here had nothing to do with any feelings she might still have for Tony. Tonight's visit was about Lucas and what their son needed. On that thought, she pushed open the door to the lobby, just as Lucy and Luke passed by outside arguing about where to look for Sigmund.  
  
Tony sat in his quiet apartment, looking through an old photo album. He had been staring at the last picture taken of him and Tanya. He closed the album and wiped a tear away as he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Bobbie", Tony said in surprise as he found her in his hallway on Christmas Eve. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything', Bobbie asked hesitantly. "No, would you like to come in", Tony asked as he opened the door further. Bobbie glanced around the apartment taking in the small table top tree and the old photo albums and smiled at the memories of what it had been like when it seemed half of the town lived in the brownstone.  
  
"Is Lucas all right", Tony finally asked. "Yes", Bobbie answered as she wondered if coming here was a mistake. "Is there a problem with him coming here tomorrow afternoon", Tony questioned as he prayed that wasn't why his ex-wife was here. "Yes", Bobbie said as she felt Tony stiffen next to her. "Actually that didn't come out right", Bobbie said, "Is it all right if I sit down". "Of course", Tony said as he gripped the back of his chair and remained standing.  
  
"This is going to sound strange", Bobbie began, "but Santa showed up on my doorstep earlier and admitted to eavesdropping on a conversation between the kids". "It seems both Georgie and Lucas had the same Christmas wish. They wanted their families", Bobbie said as she looked at the carpet.  
  
"I used to be so furious at Frisco, for leaving the girls like he did, and yet I did the same thing to Lucas", Tony said regretfully. "Do you ever wonder if there was one thing we could have changed that would of made all of this come out differently", Bobbie asked carefully. "All the time", Tony admitted. "Do you blame Carly", Bobbie asked. "No', Tony answered truthfully, "she just took advantaged of a bad situation". "It was easier to blame my daughter for our problems than admit where the fault lied", Bobbie said shamefully. "We both but the blame in a lot of places that it didn't belong", Tony said as he finally sat down.  
  
"Do you think she's disappointed in us", Bobbie asked referring to BJ. "Frustrated, maybe, disappointed, no. Tanya on the other hand", Tony replied. "She would have expected better from us", Bobbie added. "Most people did", Tony said, "maybe that's why it fell apart". "I think it was that we wouldn't admit that we were falling apart', Bobbie said as she opened one of the photo albums. "We had some good times", Tony said as he looked over at a picture of he and Bobbie sitting on the steps of the brownstone. "Yeah", Bobbie replied.  
  
"How's Roy", Tony asked knowing he had to break the mood before either of them got in over their head. "He moved out yesterday", Bobbie said softly. "I'm sorry", Tony said sincerely. "I should have learned that lesson a long time ago, you can't go back", Bobbie whispered. "It would be so much easier if we could", Tony said as he took Bobbie's hands. "Do you miss what we had", Bobbie asked as she looked deep into his eyes, "and I don't mean because of Lucas". "I would be a fool if I said no", Tony replied as he reached up to brush a tear off of Bobbie's cheek. "The truth is we can't go back there any more than you could recreate the past with Roy", Tony said sadly.  
  
"So what did this eavesdropping Santa say that Lucas wanted for Christmas", Tony asked as he moved away from both Bobbie and the pull of the past. "He didn't actually have to tell me, I already new, but he did point out that I could come talk to you about it", Bobbie stated. "So are you going to tell me", Tony asked with a laugh. "He wanted us to go back to being friends, at least", Bobbie said as she looked at Tony. "Is that what you want, Bobbie", Tony asked seriously. "For starters", Bobbie said. "Okay, so what can I do for my friend", Tony asked carefully. "Walk me home", Bobbie answered, "and if you don't have any other plans, maybe you could spend Christmas Eve with us". "I would be honored, on both counts", Tony said as they headed for the door. 


	6. Nicholas and Emily

As they walked toward the brownstone, Bobbie said "I'm going to hold you to spending the evening with us". "Why would I change my mind", Tony asked. "Because you never asked who Santa was", Bobbie said on a laugh. "Unless it's Stefan Cassadine, I don't see any problems", Tony commented. "Unfortunately, this Santa tends to leave a wider path of destruction in his wake", Bobbie said wryly, "and if she throws him out he's your house guest not mine". It took Tony a minute to process the last piece of information and after he did he groaned and asked, "How long did you leave them alone for". With a laugh he and Bobbie continued to the brownstone.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk", Nicholas asked Emily as they stood on the steps at the brownstone. "No, I would rather stay here", Emily replied coldly. "Em", Nicholas started. "Why are you here Nicholas", Emily asked. "I was worried about you", Nicholas said as he reached for her hand. Emily jerked her hand back and said, "I take it this means Gia didn't show at the party". "That has nothing to do with this", Nicholas said. "Yes, it does", Emily insisted, "I'm tired of you only caring when it's convenient". "I've always cared", Nicholas started to say. "That's why I found you in bed with Katherine", Emily interrupted.  
  
"I thought we worked through that", Nicholas said harshly. "So did, I, but apparently we were both wrong", Emily replied. "I'm sorry Emily, if I could go back and relive that night, I would", Nicholas said as he looked her in the eye. "Than why do you keep doing it", Emily asked as she fought to keep from crying in front of him. "I don't", Nicholas responded. "Than exactly how did you end up engaged to Katherine, or freaking out over the fact Liz was dating Jason, but my being threatened by Sorel didn't even leave a blip on your radar. Maybe we should discuss how Liz got all of your attention after Lucky died. I know you both loved him, but he was my best friend. Better idea, why don't we discuss how you ended up dating the person who was blackmailing me. What, you don't have an answer for any of those Nicholas", Emily finished as she sank down on the steps.  
  
Nicholas sat down next to her and stared straight ahead for a moment. "Why didn't you come to me, especially after Lucky died", Nicholas asked. "I don't know", Emily said as she watched the snow start to fall. "The truth Emily, please", Nicholas requested quietly. "I was afraid I was not important enough for you to care", Emily said as a tear made it's way down her cheek. "You had Juan", Nicholas accused. "He paid attention to me, and listened to me, like Lucky had. He gave me a reason to stay sober that summer", Emily admitted as she starred at her shoes. "I'm sorry", Nicholas whispered. "For what", Emily asked on a sigh.  
  
"For falling into Katherine's schemes, for not being a better brother to Lucky, or a friend to you", Nicholas said as he buried his face in his hands. "This isn't meant to make you feel bad, Nicholas", Emily said as she thought about reaching out to him. "You can't make me feel any worse than I usually do", Nicholas hesitantly admitted. "The problem is Emily, you make me feel good about myself and the world and everything. And I cherish that. The problem is that my family is the exact opposite of that, and it hurts when I have been with you and Lucky and Liz and then I have to deal with them. So maybe I keep hoping that if I push you away enough you will stop coming back and I won't have to see what I can't have", Nicholas said as he stood and looked down on her.  
  
"Running away again, Nicholas", Emily asked as she looked up at him. "It's clear you don't want me here", Nicholas said as he turned his back to her. "Just because Laura and Stefan have a tendency to run every time it gets tough, doesn't mean you have to", Emily said as she stood. "If I really didn't want you here, do you think we would even be having this conversation", Emily said as she wiped her tears away. Emily searched for a way to reach him as he stood there in the snow, lost. Finally she made her way down to the sidewalk and gently touched his back.  
  
"We made a promise Nicholas, to always stick together, the four musketeers. It meant something to me", Emily said in a whisper. "Did it mean anything to you", Emily asked trying to get through to him. "It meant, I finally belonged", Nicholas said so quietly that Emily had to strain to hear him. "So why do you keep trying to push us away", Emily asked as she tugged his arm to get him to sit on the bottom step with her. "It's easier to push you away than to wait for you to walk out on your own", Nicholas honestly admitted. "We haven't, I haven't left yet", Emily said determinedly. "No you haven't, but maybe you should", Nicholas said as he took her hand.  
  
Emily smiled as she squeezed his hand and said, "Here's the deal. I'm tired of dating guys that want something from my family. I would like to try going out with a guy who doesn't care what I look like in the morning, or that my family is nuts. So do you know anyone who fits that description". "Lucky, but I don't think Liz is willing to share", Nicholas said as Emily hit him in the arm. "Seriously, Emily, I thought about it, but I don't want to hurt you", Nicholas said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "If it doesn't work at least we're friends and I can stop torturing myself over this", Emily said. "My family", Nicholas started. "Isn't the one I'm going to be dating", Emily finished. "Helena", Nicholas once again started. "Doesn't want to do this", Emily said as she leaned over and tenderly kissed him.  
  
"We will deal with both of our families, together", Emily said as she stood. "Right now we should probable get back inside and make sure Robin is okay", Emily commented. As Nicholas hesitated, Emily asked, "Would you rather spend this evening at Wyndemere with Stefan or at the mansion with grandfather". "No", Nicholas said on a laugh as they headed back up the steps.  
  
"Nicholas, Emily", what are you doing here", Bobbie asked as she and Tony joined them on the steps. "I hope you don't mind we're crashing your Christmas Eve celebration", Nicholas said. "Not at all", Bobbie replied as she gave Nicholas a hug. "I came with Jason and Robin", Emily explained, "and Luke dropped Nicholas off here so we could talk". "Jason and Robin", Tony asked. "They're back together", Emily said, as the other three stared at her and a large crash sounded through the house. 


	7. Luke and Lucy

"Luce", Luke patiently said, "I'm sure the duck will come home on his own". "Luke he's wandering around all alone in the snow on Christmas Eve, I just can't leave him", Lucy said as Luke pulled the car over to the curb. "He's just a bird", Luke said with exasperation. "He's my family Luke", Lucy said with a hint of sadness. "Darlin", Luke started to say when she looked at him with those big sad eyes and he knew he was going duck hunting.  
  
"It's going to be a little hard to spot the duck, from the car. Why don't we get out and walk", Luke said. "How about you tell me where you've looked", Luke continued as they walked past Tony's building. "The Quatermaine's, and the brownstone, the Port Charles hotel", Lucy listed. "Why", Luke asked before he could stop himself. "While Edward has always threatened to eat him, and if I hadn't been at the brownstone I wouldn't have found you, and the hotel, because we used to live there, when Kathy kept trying to get us kicked out. With everyone popping up from the dead around here I'm so glad she hasn't come back since her second swan dive", Lucy stated. "Remember to breathe", Luke commented as he felt a headache coming on.  
  
"Thanks for doing this with me pal", Lucy said after a moment of silence. "Where else would I be", Luke commented dryly. "It really means a lot to me", Lucy said as she looked under a bush, "he's kind of all I've got left right now". "You'll always have me", Luke said as he draped an arm over her shoulders. "How about if we check down by the docks", Luke asked as he realized Lucy was just as alone as he was.  
  
After another hour of fruitless searching, falling snow and dropping temperatures, Luke let Lucy into the dark diner for a cup of coffee.  
  
"I don't think we're going to find him Lucy", Luke said softly. "We have to", Lucy insisted, "I can't go back to my place without him". "Lucy it's getting late, isn't Serena expecting you tonight", Luke asked as he sat down across from her. "Scott took her to a cabin for Christmas, I promised her I would call, though", Lucy said as she took a deep breath. "How did we end up here Luce", Luke asked. "We forgot that we can't hold people to standards we can't live, and that we can't push the people we love into a corner and not expect them to fight back", Lucy said as she remembered the look on Kevin's face when he found out about her part in Serena's accident.  
  
"Some pair we are ex-partner of mine", Lucy said as she moved to look out the door. "The weather is getting worse out there", Luke said, "he probably found a nice warm perch or what ever ducks do, and he'll come home so proud of himself in the morning", Luke said hoping to get Lucy to laugh. "I can't quit looking now, Luke. I can't lose him to", Lucy said with the pain evident in her voice. "I lose everybody. BJ, Christina, Kevin, my babies. I can't lose anyone else. I can't do it again", Lucy said as her voice quavered and she shook.  
  
"How about if I go take another look around town, while you warm up and call Serena", Luke suggested knowing he had to get away from the pain Lucy was feeling before his own wounds reopened. "You promise to keep looking", Lucy asked like a child wanting to be reassured that their were no monsters under the bed. "Cross my heart", Luke said as he left the diner cursing himself for getting involved in any of this mess tonight.  
  
Luke got in his car and thought if there was any where he and Lucy hadn't looked. The only place that came to mind was the lighthouse and he thought about going back to get Lucy before he checked there, but she didn't need to see Kevin and Eve happy tonight.  
  
Kevin was sitting in his dark living room wondering how he had gained a child and lost a wife. Livvie had gone to some party tonight, they would celebrate their first Christmas as father and daughter in the morning, but for tonight he was alone. Kevin heard a door slam outside, followed by someone yelling, a loud splash and some interesting cursing. Kevin grabbed his coat and headed outside to find Luke hanging on to quaking Sigmund for dear life, and dripping wet. He couldn't resist laughing.  
  
"I'm glad you find this funny, Doc", Luke said, "but do you think you can get him to shut up before I ring his neck", as Luke set Sigmund down and he waddled over to Kevin. Kevin reached down and picked up Sigmund, who immediately quieted. "Luke, what are you doing here", Kevin asked ignoring the absurdity of the situation. "Your friend took off and Lucy's been searching the town for him all night", Luke said. "Do you want to come in and dry off", Kevin asked. "No", Luke replied emphatically. "I'm the only one here if you're worried about this ruining your reputation", Kevin quickly added. "What happened to Eve", Luke asked as he wondered if Sigmund hadn't done this on purpose. "Long story", Kevin replied. "And I know someone would love to hear it, just not me", Luke said as he made his way to his car. "What about Sigmund", Kevin called after him. "Lucy's at Kelly's, why don't you take him to her, because if he gets in the car with me, I'll eat him", Luke said as he slammed the car into gear and headed for his club.  
  
After changing into dry clothes, Luke thought about following through on his original plans for the evening, but decided against it. With the way his night was going he would end up fixing Taggert's love life and that he just couldn't handle. So he settled for spending what was left of the night with a bottle of Scotch and memories that he would rather forget.  
  
He hoped Lucy and Kevin could work out their problems. They deserved some happiness. Hell, everyone did at this time of year. As his subconscious than asked why he was sitting alone on Christmas Eve. Luke proceeded to drown him out with more Scotch. 


	8. Baking Cookies

Robin paused in the living room on her way back through the brownstone. She fingered an ornament that she had made and given to Bobbie when she wasn't that much older than Georgie. Where had the time gone, she thought to herself as remembered the last Christmas she had with her parents and the last one she had with Stone. With a sigh Robin put the memories aside and headed into the kitchen.  
  
This is what Christmas was about, a house full of people, laughing children. This is what she had always wanted Christmas to be about, not the loneliness she felt sitting alone in her Paris apartment last year listening to the bells from Notre Dame. And then she realized this was finally it, her first Christmas with Jason, she didn't think that was ever going to happen, let alone that they would be spending it in the brownstone with Nicholas and Emily, and Frisco and Felicia. With a smile that lighted the room, Robin entered the kitchen knowing that no matter what happened in the past, or in the kitchen for the next hour, it was all going to work out.  
  
Jason looked up from where he was helping Lucas roll out cookie dough and asked, "Everything okay out there". "It will be", Robin replied as she rolled up her sleeves and started to frost cookies. Frisco waited until she was distracted to ask, "Aren't you going to introduce me". Frisco Jones meet Jason Morgan. Jason, Frisco is one of my godfathers and Felicia's ex-husband", Robin said pointing with a spatula and emphasizing the word ex. "The Jason Morgan that I've heard so much about from my friends at the station", Frisco began. "Yes, the ones that have been attending the girl's birthday parties", Robin interrupted.  
  
Frisco took a hard look at his god daughter and realized that she had really grown up and he was going to have to be more careful on his approach or she would skin him alive just like Anna did when he had commented on her relationship with Duke.  
  
Felicia took a deep breath and wandered if she should intervene. No, she decided, if this relationship was what Robin truly wanted she needed to fight for it this time. And if Robin needed to hit Frisco on the head a couple of times to get him to see how much things had changed since he had been gone, it would probably be better for everyone in the long run.  
  
Jason continued to roll out the cookie dough while he smiled to himself. This was the girl who he fell in love with the first time. The one who hadn't been afraid to fight for what she wanted or to speak her mind. He didn't understand the dynamics of what was going on, but if she was happy, he would put up with just about anything. Who was he kidding if she had really wanted to he would be sitting on the couch listening to Edward rant right now and enjoying every minute because he was with her.  
  
Maxie didn't exactly understand what the problem between her Dad and Robin was, but as long as it had Mom shooting those dirty looks at Dad she was going to help the situation along. So she innocently looked up from her decorating tasks and asked, "Are any of your guards outside tonight. Do you think they would like some cookies"? Felicia didn't know what her oldest daughter was up to, put they were going to be discussing this as soon as they had a moment alone.  
  
"There are no guards tonight, Maxie", Jason answered before Robin had a chance. "Is that just for tonight", Frisco began; when Robin shot him a menacing look and Felicia stomped on his foot. "I was saying", Frisco, continued, "Are any of these cookies for tonight", as he glared at his wife.  
  
Robin watched the by-play between the couple and knew sooner or later Felicia was going to take him back. Hopefully she would make him beg this time first. Robin smiled sweetly at Frisco and turned toward Felicia and said, "We could always make him a doggie bag to take back to his hotel with him". "I wouldn't want to disappoint the girls and leave before we got around to presents this evening", Frisco said as Felicia muttered something about that never mattering in the past under her breath.  
  
After the kitchen had fallen silent, Georgie asked, "Dad are you staying this time"? "Felicia and Robin both stared at him as he tried to steer clear of the minefield his daughter had just dropped him in. "We're going to take this one day at a time, Georgie. There are a lot of grownup things that would have to be worked out". Maxie saw this as another opportunity and jumped in with the question, "If you stay Dad, what are you going to do". Robin tried to hide her laugh at Frisco's discomfort while Felicia smirked at her ex-husband and waited for an answer. "If that's how they wanted to play this, Frisco thought as he asked Jason, "You wouldn't know of any job openings in town for anyone that is good with guns".  
  
Felicia knew this was about to get ugly so she said, "Why don't we take the cookies into the living room, kids, while Robin and your Dad clean up". Jason looked at Robin and she nodded that she was going to be just fine.  
  
Felicia stopped Jason in the hallway with a hand on his arm and said, "I'm glad you two found a way to work things out". "Some how I think you're the only one who is going to feel that way", Frisco commented in return. "They'll all come around when they see that she's happy, truly happy. Just don't let Carly come between you, because Robin won't be taking prisoners this time around if that was any indication", Felicia said with a smile. "Considering I think she could take on Edward and win I'm not planning on doing anything that would upset her", Jason said as he smiled.  
  
As Robin moved past Frisco toward the sink, Frisco whispered to her, "I just want you to be happy. I saw what your Mom went through and I want better for you Robin". "You don't get to pick who you fall in love with Frisco, and he makes me happy. I tired to live without him, just like you have without Felicia and we both know how that works out", Robin replied as she gave him a quick hug.  
  
Felicia paused in the kitchen doorway and listened to the exchange and knew that no matter how hard she tried she was going to fall for him, again. She gave Robin's hand a quick squeeze as they passed in the doorway.  
  
Robin wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and asked, "Sorry you agreed to come". "Not for a minute", Jason replied, "although I think I like the Quatermaine's better". "Why", asked Robin? "At least with all that yelling you know what they're thinking", he replied as Robin laughed.  
  
Hearing Robin's laughter, Maxie looked around the room and noticed that neither her mom nor dad were in the room. She hurried to the kitchen to see what they were doing.  
  
"I heard what you said to Robin", Felicia said as Frisco put the last bowl in the dishwasher. "She reminded me so much of Anna tonight", Frisco said as he looked at Felicia. "It's amazing with all she has been through", Felicia said. "And having all of us as role models how well she turned out", Frisco finished as they remembered when they had felt that passionately about their love.  
  
Maxie saw them getting that far away look in their eyes again and decided she had better do something quick, before they kissed again. She went running into the kitchen and accidentally knocked the open flour canister all over Frisco and as he stepped back to catch it, before it hit the floor, he knocked over the stack of cookie sheets piled on the counter. Maxie smiled to herself as the resulting clatter brought Robin and Jason from the living room and Tony, Bobbie, Emily, and Nicholas from the front steps. With this many people they weren't going to get another chance at a kiss this evening, Maxie thought to herself. 


	9. Settling in for the night

After everyone had finished laughing at Frisco's flour covered appearance, the group moved back into the living room. Robin smiled to herself as she took in the way Nicholas and Emily were holding hands. First love was sweet, and if it was true love it was the best, she thought to herself as she remembered Stone. She was glad that Liz had gotten a second chance at the once in a lifetime soulmate thing with Lucky, someone deserved a fairy tale ending. What she had with Stone had been magical, what she had with Jason was real, and hard, but worth it in the end if they could stick it out this time.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts", Nicholas asked Robin as he noticed the far away look in her eyes. "Just wondering where your brother and Liz are", Robin replied. "Since he and Liz never made it to the party before I left, I'm guessing their out at the box car watching the stars", Nicholas said. Robin laughed and replied, "I remember doing that with Jason. I highly recommended you two try it", as both Nicholas and Emily blushed. "She means exactly that, watching the stars", Jason said as he glared at Nicholas. Which had the two girls laughing.  
  
Bobbie leaned against Tony and sighed, "It's so good to see her happy again". "She deserves it", Tony said as he leaned back against the couch. "I wish they could have seen the woman she's grown into", Bobbie said as she remembered her friends fondly. "I don't", Tony said as Bobbie looked at him strangely. "Let's face it neither of them would be happy about how things have changed in town, or with their friends", Tony continued. Bobbie gave Tony a half smile as she acknowledge how right he was.  
  
While Frisco was cleaning up, Felicia pulled Maxie aside and asked, "What has gotten into you tonight". "Nothing", the sullen teenager replied. "Young lady", Felicia began. "Let it go", Frisco said as he entered the room. "Frisco", Felicia said glaring at him. "Princess, please for tonight", Frisoc asked quietly. "I don't need your help, Dad", Maxie said as she sauntered from the room. Frisco held onto Felicia's arm to keep her from following and said, "I'll talk to her tomorrow. This isn't about you. It's about me, and my daughter and I are going to have to be the ones to work it out, so lets not ruin everyone's Christmas over this. Okay". Felicia just glared at him as they joined everyone else in the living room.  
  
Jason pulled Robin against him as she stood staring into the fireplace and whispered into her ear, "You had better do something and fast or this is not exactly going to be a merry Christmas". Robin quickly looked around her and wondered where all the holiday merriment had gone. "Okay, guys", Robin said, "I promised myself I was going to have a good Christmas this year and I'm going to have one. So why don't we all put away all of our problems for the next couple of hours and just be thankful we're all here together, and that way I won't have to hurt anyone". A small laugh broke out among the adults at that as the door opened.  
  
"Anyone want to fill me in on the joke", Lucky asked as he and Liz entered the living room. "About time you showed up Spencer", Robin said as she gave Lucky a grin. "Since no one bothered to show up at the party as we planned", Lucky said as he eyed how close Nicholas and Emily were sitting to each other. "If you would have showed up on time, it wouldn't have been a problem", Nicholas said as he made room of Liz to sit on the other side of he and Emily. "Then maybe I should have left your jag there", Lucky said with a smirk. Nicholas quickly felt his pockets searching for his keys. "To bad I still have the keys", Nicholas commented as Emily groaned and Liz laughed. "Nicholas, he's a Spencer they don't necessarily need a set of keys", Robin said as she laughed at the look of dismay on Nicholas's face. "Would a kiss make this all better", Emily asked Nicholas, as she leaned in and kissed him softly. "It's about time", Lucky exclaimed as Robin swatted at him from one side and Liz the other. The ensuing laughter and blushing broke the tension in the room and Robin breathed a sigh of relief that this Christmas might just work out after all.  
  
After a round of Christmas Carols and more hot chocolate and cookies, Bobbie and Tony left the room to get Lucas settled for the night, and Frisco and Felicia took the girls upstairs for a bedtime story at Georgie's request, leaving the 6 young adults to stare into the fire.  
  
"It was nice of Bobbie to let us stay", Emily said breaking the silence. "Considering, Lucas asked if Tony could spend the night, I think she's using us as chaperones", Lucky said with a laugh. "I spent way to much time doing that for Frisco and Felicia, when I was a kid", Robin commented. "I think they still need you", Liz chimed in, "what is the deal between those two anyway", she asked. "They've been doing this since before I was born', Lucky said. "The course of true love never runs smooth", Jason added as he stirred the fire. "Something profound, from my brother", Emily said surprised. "Considering what they went through to get married and than to have Alan interrupt the honeymoon, they should have known", Jason finished as he sat on the floor next to Robin's chair. "Okay, that's the second strange comment you've made tonight", Robin whispered in Jason's ear as Lucky stared at the two of them. "I promise we'll talk latter", Jason said, "let's just enjoy tonight". 


	10. Maxie and Frisco

"Good morning, Maxie", Frisco said from his place on Felicia's couch. "Dad", Maxie replied startled before she let her mask of indifference descend again. "We're going to talk Maxie whether you want to or not", Frisco said as he moved to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee. "So talk, I have nothing to say", Maxie said as she plopped into one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
"Your mom and I talked last night about how much like her mom Robin is, we should have been discussing how much like your mother you are", Frisco said as he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to find a place to begin with his oldest daughter. "Does that mean your going to keep walking out on me, like you do to Mom", Maxie asked as she crossed her arms and waited. Frisco chuckled to himself as he remembered that young girl he found hiding under his bed. "Maxie", he said on a sigh, "the relationship your mother and I share is complicated". "I'm not a child anymore dad", Maxie said with scorn. "I can't explain it to you not because you wouldn't understand, but because I'm not sure I do", Frisco said through clenched teeth, because yelling at this point was not going to help the situation.  
  
"What's so hard to understand", Maxie asked, "you show up when Mom wants another kid or when you need somebody to tell you it will all be okay. The added benefit is that for that space of time, neither of you has to sleep alone. So which is it this time"? Suddenly Frisco knew how Robert felt all those years ago with Robin standing in the hospital corridor making cracks about safe sex and keeping your pants zipped when they were determining Lucas's paternity. "If it was that simple, your mom wouldn't have married Mac trying to find what I can't give her, and you would have had a whole string of step-mothers on my end", Frisco said as he thought about adding some whiskey to his coffee, because if this was any indication it was going to be a very long day.  
  
"You want to be angry at me, Maxie, go right ahead I deserve it. Don't however drag your mother into a problem your having with me, and don't put Robin in the position of having to defend Jason because of you", Frisco said as he sat down across from his daughter. "Why do you care", Maxie asked? "About which part", Frisco asked in return. "Any of us", Maxie said as she looked down at the table. "I care because, I love all of you", Frisco simply said. "Funny way of showing it", Maxie spat back.  
  
"I disapprove of Robin's relationship with Jason because I saw a similar relationship destroy Robin's mom, Anna. You grew up with her like a sister long before Mac and Felicia got married. I want for her what I want for you and Georgie, to be safe and happy", Frisco said wondering how it had come to this point. Him trying to justify his life choices to his daughter. "Another person for you to walk out on", Maxie flippantly said. Frisco took a moment to hold his temper as Maxie continued, "So, which reason brought you back this time".  
  
"That's enough", Frisco said as he stood and his little used fathering skills erupted. "You want the truth Maxie, I'll give it to you, but it will cost you", Frisco said as he waited for his daughter to look at him. "What", Maxie demanded. "Truth for truth", Frisco said and waited for her answer. "Fine", Maxie said as they took the conversation back into the living room. "Why did you come back, now", Maxie asked as Frisco paced the room. "I finally realized that no matter how long or how far I run, I can't escape my past", Frisco said more calmly than he felt. "What were you running from", Maxie asked. "That's another question, sure you want to risk it", Frisco asked as Maxie played with the blanket on the couch. "Why not', Maxie said unsure if she really wanted the answer.  
  
"Myself mostly", Frisco said as he shook his head at the memories of the angry young man that had decked Tony in his hospital room. "My father did something that was wrong, and Uncle Tony compounded the problem. My mother was dying and I needed someone to turn to, and they made it impossible for me to turn to them, or so I thought. So I ran. I eventually found myself here, in Port Charles and I found your mom hiding under my bed. And I loved her from the beginning as stubborn and difficult as she was. The problem was I didn't trust her to be there for me, so every time I thought things were to good I left, with noble intentions of making the world a better place, but in reality it was just so I wouldn't have to risk your mom letting me down", Frisco explained to his daughter, wondering if she would even understand a little of this. Then again how could he expect her to, when it had taken him twenty years to figure it out.  
  
After taking a swig of coffee Frisco said, "My turn". "Go ahead, Maxie said coldly trying to digest what her father had told her. "Why didn't you want your mom and I to talk last night", Frisco asked. "Because you two never just talk, you yell or you kiss. Either way you just leave again", Maxie said as Frisco's heart broke. "I'm remember the last time you left. I don't want Georgie to feel like that, ever", Maxie continued adamantly, "I know it's not my fault, but I don't think she would understand that".  
  
Felicia hugged herself as she listened to the conversation between Maxie and Frisco. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she needed to know just as much as her daughter did, my she wasn't good enough for Frisco to stay. She however hadn't realized that Maxie had that much anger stored up about her relationship with Frisco. The mess with Mac and Luke yes, but not Frisco. Tears ran down her face as she waited for Frisco to ask his next question and she prayed that Georgie would sleep a little longer so that maybe her husband could get through to their daughter, and maybe that scared little boy inside of Frisco would find some comfort.  
  
Frisco took a deep breath, looked his daughter in the eye and asked, "Are you more afraid that I'll leave or that I'll stay". It seemed as if the whole world held it's breath while Frisco and Felicia both awaited the answer to that question.  
  
"I hate you", Maxie said as the tears began running down her face and she tried to leave the room. Frisco pulled his daughter against his chest as he whispered into her hair, "That's not an answer". She continued to tell him she hated him as she beat against his chest with her fists and her tears soaked his shirt. Frisco murmured, "It' doesn't matter, because, I'll always love you", to her. Maxie looked up into her father's blue eye's and begged, "Than please don't leave again. Everyone leaves, Mac and Tom, Robin, even Mom left for awhile. I don't want to be alone anymore".  
  
"I won't make you a promise I can't keep Maxie", Frisco said as he shed his own tears, "but I promise to talk to you about what I'm feeling, if I feel like running away again. I'm so sorry if that's not enough sweetheart, but that's the best I can do right now".  
  
Felicia silently made her way back to her room and sank onto the bed as she finally realized how much the sins of the parents are inflicted on the children. 


	11. Jason and Robin

Jason glanced around the living room of the brownstone and took in Liz & Lucky sharing a chair and Emily and Nicholas on the couch. They 6 of them had stayed up most of the night exchanging favorite memories of Christmas, mostly he had listened. There were a couple of times he had wanted to contribute to the conversation, but Robin was already on edge as far as he was concerned, and he wanted her to have this memory no matter how it all turned out. Robin, the love of his life, continued to sleep against his chest as they laid in front of the fireplace. He wished he could stop time just for a little while, he should have told her when he had showed up in Paris, he definitely should have told her at Luke's, but somehow it just hadn't felt right. Who was he kidding he was afraid. Afraid last night would be all they had when he told her about the dreams and the memories.  
  
"Hey", Robin said as she began to wake. "I wasn't sure if last night was a dream or not", she continued. "It was real", Jason simply said. "Are you having second thoughts", Robin asked as she saw something hidden in his eyes. "Never", Jason replied fiercely. "Than what is it", Robin asked as she sat up. "Let's go talk in the kitchen, I don't want to wake them", Jason said as he looked at his sister. "Okay", Robin replied as she wondered why she had a bad feeling about this conversation.  
  
Jason watched as Robin rummaged in the refrigerator for breakfast and took her first set of pills for the day. "I remember sneaking down here with Frisco on Saturday mornings when I was a little girl. Bobbie always had better leftovers", Robin said as she poured herself a glass of juice and started a pot of coffee for Jason.  
  
Jason watched for a minute, while Robin fiddled with her glass and the silverware. He didn't know how to start this conversation. He didn't want to start this conversation. They had started out on the bridge with the truth about who they were, and if they were going to make it this time they had to stick to that, no matter what. He just hoped that he didn't lose her again when he told he was no longer sure who he was.  
  
Jason gently stilled her hands and waited for her to look at him. When she finally looked up, he said "We need to have that conversation we never finished last night". Robin willed herself not to cry. It couldn't be that bad; he had just said he wasn't having second thoughts. It was her idea to give this reality thing a try, now she had to live with it. "Hopefully this isn't that bad, Robin", Jason said as he watched her emotions play across her face.  
  
"All that stuff we said last night at Luke's Jason", Robin started. "This isn't about that", Jason interrupted. "That's what I'm afraid of", Robin replied. "I promise you Robin, I am not walking out this time. We are worth fighting for, and I won't make those mistakes again", Jason said as he looked through her eyes to her soul and prayed that she believed him.  
  
"You're remembering aren't you", Robin asked as her eyes filled with tears. "Yes", was Jason's simple reply. "I was hoping I was wrong", Robin said as she stood and faced the window. "It doesn't change anything", Jason said as he watched her hug herself. "How can it not. He was in love with Keesha not , not", was all Robin got out before the tears came. Jason moved around the table to wrap her in his arms and said, "You weren't listening last night at Kelly's. I noticed you then, but that Jason Quartermaine wouldn't have even thought about dating Robert Scorpio's daughter who happened to be four years younger". Jason turned Robin to face him and said, "I love you. Believe that with all your heart and soul and it is not going to change". "What happens when he comes back", Robin asked as she clung to her last shred of hope.  
  
"It's not going to happen", Jason stated calmly. "How can you be so sure", Robin asked as she looked into his eyes. "Because I'm not him anymore. I'm Jason Morgan, I just remember things that happened more than five years ago now", Jason continued. "How long", Robin asked as she sat back down.  
  
It was Jason's turn to stare at the table as he started to speak. "The dreams started after we came back from Montauk. I never really remembered them, but I would wake up with these fuzzy images in my head that I knew were his. You were the only one who made me think he had any redeemable qualities, he had to have if you liked him. I didn't tell anyone then because I didn't want to end up back in the hospital or with the Quatermaines", he said in answer to her unspoken question. "After I got shot and you left the dreams changed. They became unsettling. I would wake up angry and frustrated. I just wanted them to go away, and then Carly showed up on my doorstep. As long as she was there they went away, probably because I didn't have the energy to deal with anything else", he continued. "When you came back from Paris and Carly was in Ferncliff, they were easy to deal with again. Until Carly came home", Jason said as he stood and began to pace. "After she was back, I started to have all of these flashes of memory, mostly about all the times Alan and Monica hurt each other with their affairs. The longer that situation dragged on the more of the bad I remembered and the less I wanted Carly or Michael to have anything to do with them. It's one of the reasons I didn't fight for you then. As long as it was just Carly I had no memories, so I blamed you", Jason said as he stared out the window.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before now", Robin asked as she dried her tears. "I don't know. Life was complicated enough. Than Sonny slept with Carly and I got shot and it just got more complicated", Jason said on sigh. "I found Liz in Jake's one night trying to forget her life with Lucky and we started talking, about what was missing in our lives. She showed me a new way of looking at things. She painted the wind for me", Jason said with a small laugh. "I realized that I could see what she was talking about and that scared me. So I left. But it didn't matter how far I ran, the memories followed me. I still only had the bad ones, but I could feel the good lurking in the background. So I went to find the best thing in my life that I let get away and I hoped she could help me", Jason said as his eyes pleaded with Robin for understanding.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me when you got to Paris", Robin quietly asked. "Because", Jason said as he sat back down and reached for her hands, "the first second I saw you, you had this incredible look of love and hope in your eyes and it went away so fast. It became this deep sadness and I knew I had to fix it. It didn't matter what was wrong with me you deserved to be happy and I wanted, I needed to be the one to make you smile again". "You did", Robin said as she squeezed his hands. "The longer I stayed, the more memories I got back. I didn't tell you, because you were still so skittish and I was afraid you would run again", Jason said. "It seems to be a pattern in our relationship", Robin commented wryly. "Not anymore.", Jason said, "We're going to face our problems this time, remember".  
  
"When I got back here, and had managed to watch them straighten out the mess between themselves and Emily; I went to see Tony", Jason said as he shook his head. "That explains why he didn't make any comments tonight", Robin said with a laugh, "I would have loved to have been there for that meeting". "You would have loved it. At least this Robin would have. The one who told me not to come back to Paris, I'm not so sure about", Jason commented. "On that your probably right", Robin said as she got up and poured him more coffee.  
  
"So what did Tony have to say", Robin asked as she took her seat again. "That I had probably been assimilating the two personalities for a long time, and he recommend I talk to a therapist. Kevin was a little surprised to find me on his doorstep one day", Jason said with a grin. "So what did you two figure out", Robin asked? "That I was miserable without you. And that Jason Morgan and Jason Quartermaine were not all that different", Jason replied. "That is one explanation I have to hear", Robin said in disbelief.  
  
"All the good things you saw, the love, the loyalty , the honesty was their in both of them. It was just that Jason Quartermaine did the right things for the wrong reasons, while Jason Morgan did the wrong things for the right reasons. The old Jason lived his life so that he wouldn't make waves in the family and the new Jason made waves so he could live his life away form the family", Jason finished. Robin took a deep breath and asked, "So which one are you"? "Both , neither", Jason replied, "The man who loves you more than anything in the world".  
  
"So where does this leave the boy without a past and the girl with no future", Jason asked seriously, afraid that he had chased her away. "Stuck with a lot of baggage from the past and an uncertain future, that they are going to face together", Robin said as she looked at him with eyes full of love and hope. "You do know what I'm going to say next, right", Robin asked as he leaned across the table to kiss her. "Can I start with Emily and work my way up to the rest of the family in say twenty years", Jason asked as they kissed again. 


	12. Christams morning at the mansion

Bobbie entered her living room Christmas morning to find, Nicholas, Emily, Robin, Jason, Lucky and Liz still spread around the room. "Not that I don't like having all of you here, but don't any of you have anywhere else to be Christmas morning", Bobbie asked as Nicholas handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"I guess I should be going", Emily said as she stood. "I'll give you a ride Emily", Jason offered as he gave Robin a quick kiss. "I wasn't trying to throw you out", Bobbie added. "It's okay", Lucky said, "there are some things we need to take care of". "Before everyone leaves, dinner is at 4. Can I see a show of hands from anyone planning to attend", Bobbie asked as the group stared at each other. "In that case I plan on seeing all of you for dinner", Bobbie said as she headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.  
  
"Nick can you drop Liz off", Lucky asked as they walked out of the Brownstone. "Since it is Christmas, I'll even drop you off", Nicholas offered as he held out his hand for his keys. Robin laughed to herself as she closed the door and went back toward the living room. She was surprised to turn around and find Frisco sitting on the stairs. "You okay", Frisco asked as a moment of sadness passed through Robin's eyes. "Yeah, I just really miss them on days like this", Robin stated as sat on the bottom stair. "You will always be a part of my family, Robin", Frisco stated fiercely. "I know", Robin softly stated. "You know I have a lot to thank you for", Robin continued. "How do you figure that", Frisco asked. "You had the good sense to fall for Felicia. I've spent more time with her and Mac than I ever got with Mom and Dad. For that I owe you, I don't know what I would've have done if she hadn't been in my life", Robin said. "You would have found a way to survive. You are stronger than all the rest of us Robin", Frisco said as she got ready to interrupt, "whether you want to believe that or not. Just know that we all love like you were our daughter and we would do anything for you". "Are you sure it isn't just because you don't want Mom and Dad haunting you", Robin asked to try and lighten the mood. "Especially, Anna", Frisco said as stood and went into the kitchen to give Bobbie a hand with breakfast.  
  
Jason and Emily walked from the brownstone to Luke's in silence. Emily was surprised when Jason opened a car door for her. "What happened to your bike", Emily asked as they began the drive to the mansion. "It's parked out behind the club", Jason simply stated. "I kind of like this better", Emily said as she looked at her brother. "Why", Jason asked? "We get to talk", Emily said as she looked out the window. Jason glanced at her and said, "The talking thing only works if you tell me what's on your mind". "Are you and Robin going to stay in Port Charles", Emily asked as the insecure girl she always felt like once again rose to the surface. "I don't know", Jason replied, "Robin and I haven't discussed it, but even if we do leave we will always be only a phone call away. I promise". "I glad", Emily said as she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Emily was surprised when Jason stopped the car in the driveway and turned the ignition off. "You thought I would let you face them alone on Christmas", Jason asked at her look of surprise. "You're actually going to come in", Emily asked astonished? "Emily before we go in, I dropped off your Christmas present with Reginald yesterday. Could you please open it latter when your alone", Jason asked? "Sure, but", Emily started to say. "Just trust me Em, it will be better for everyone that way", Jason said as he exited the car.  
  
As they entered the foyer, the usual sounds of arguing reached Emily and Jason. Jason couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face as he realized that he had actually missed this chaos somewhere deep inside of him. He just wasn't ready to come home yet.  
  
Alan glance through the doors in the study in time to see a smile pass over his son's face. "Merry Christmas, Jason", Lila said as grandchildren entered the room. "Merry Christmas, grandmother", Jason replied as he bent and kissed Lila's cheek. "The book was wonderful dear, although if I had known you were coming I would have waited to open it", Lila continued. "I'm glad you'll enjoy it", Jason stated, "is AJ here", he asked. "He went in to the office. I'm afraid this family is a little to much for him sometimes", Lila answered. "I'll stop by latter in the week for tea", Jason told Lila.  
  
Alan watched Jason say goodbye to Lila and slip from the room. He followed Jason out the front door needing to speak to him but fearing the coldness that had been present since the accident. Alan didn't even realize that he had said, "Merry Christmas, son", out loud until Jason stopped and turned. Alan expected the cold stare his son had perfected when he looked up into those blue eyes, instead he found a warmth that he had never expected to see again. "Jason", Alan asked with a tremble in his voice? "Yeah, Dad", Jason said as Alan moved to embrace his youngest son. "How", was the only thing Alan could think to say. "It's complicated", Jason replied. "Please don't tell anyone else yet, I'm not ready to face all of that head on, not yet", Jason asked Alan? "All right", Alan said not wanting to push him away. "How about if you and Emily have lunch with me latter", Jason asked. "We would love to", Alan answered. "I'll call with the when and the where, and if AJ comes home before I find him tell him I need to see him", Jason said as he got in his car to go find his brother. 


	13. AJ and Jason

Jason felt the pounding beginning behind his temples as he pulled into the ELQ parking garage. As if on autopilot he pulled his car into the spot that had once been reserved in his name. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He both dreaded and anticipated the upcoming conversation with AJ.  
  
Jason exited his car and typed in his security code at the door out of some long forgotten habit. He was surprised that it still worked, not really. Edward had no reason to change it since Jason Morgan had no memories, and the whole family had never really given up the hope that someday Jason Quartermaine would return. Once he made it the executive floor, Jason headed for Edward's office. It would never matter how many CEO's the company had or who was sitting in that chair to him, and probably to AJ and Ned, that would always be Edward's office. Maybe that's why none of them were truly comfortable with the job.  
  
AJ stood with his back to the door fingering the crystal decanters on top of Edward's bar. He slowly turned to face the door as he sensed someone staring at him. "What I can't even think of my son at Christmas without Saint Jason showing up to threaten me", AJ spat at Jason as he took a sip from his glass. "May I come in", Jason asked as he leaned against the door frame. "What does it matter what I want, you're going to do what ever you want any way", AJ said as he turned his back on Jason and moved to the window. Jason remained in the doorway and stared at AJ for a few minutes trying to decide how to get through to his brother.  
  
"I'm glad you're thinking about Michael", Jason finally said. At that comment AJ glanced back at Jason and replied, "So that you can rub in how much I miss him and how he will never be part of my life". "Not all of this is your fault AJ", Jason said as he moved to the couch, "the four of us share blame in this mess". "Where do you get four", AJ asked as he turned to face his brother and leaned back against the window. "You, I, Robin and Carly, we all made mistakes, I'm just sorry that Michael got stuck paying for all of our sins", Jason said quietly. "At least Robin had the guts to be honest in this mess", AJ stated as he took another sip. "Is she the reason you're here?", AJ asked, "Did she tell you the only way to have her back was to make nice with the family"? "Robin doesn't know I'm here", Jason replied calmly. "Why are you here", AJ demanded.  
  
"To talk to you", Jason said in exasperation. "We haven't had a civil conversation since the night I slept with Carly", AJ responded, "So why now". "Because you need to know that we were equally to blame for that day", Jason said as he massaged his temples. "How are you to blame for my sleeping with Carly", AJ asked in confusion. "Not then, the day you hit the tree", Jason said as he looked at AJ. "Get out" AJ screamed at Jason.  
  
"I'm not angry at you, AJ. I don't blame you", Jason said as he stood. "Just leave me alone", AJ pleaded as he fought the urge to pour himself a drink. "I forgive you", Jason yelled back. "How can you say that", AJ asked as he felt tears welling up in his eyes for what he had done to his brother. "I can say that, because I'm your brother and I love you", Jason simply said. "What did you just say", AJ asked in shock? "You really going to make me repeat that, big brother", Jason said with a laugh. "Jase", AJ said in wonderment as he moved to hug his brother. "Yeah, I'm finally home, sort of", Jason said as the brothers embraced.  
  
After the moved apart, AJ asked, "How can you forgive me"?. "You're the only brother I have, I don't have much choice", Jason said trying to lighten the mood. "Seriously, please", AJ requested. "I knew better than to get in the car with you when you were drunk. I knew enough to put on a seat belt. And I know you truly regretted that it ever happened. Okay", Jason said seriously.  
  
AJ nodded as Jason asked, "So how long have you been sober? I've been seeing Kevin Collins, my appoints are the same time as your AA meetings. I've seen you coming and going", Jason said to answer AJ's unasked question. "Almost 60 days", AJ said as he looked at the bar. "Are you all right", AJ asked as he noticed Jason rubbing his temples again. "Headache, both Kevin and Tony warned me about pushing this", Jason said. At AJ's questioning look Jason continued, "I stopped in at the house this morning".  
  
"And they let you out of there", AJ said in astonishment. "I didn't tell them", Jason replied, "and I would appreciate it if you didn't". "Considering that they haven't even noticed I quit drinking again, I doubt we will be having a conversation any time soon", AJ said bitterly. "Em noticed", Jason said hoping to offer his brother some comfort. "You need to tell her", AJ said as he changed the subject. "She'll figure it out when she sees her Christmas present", Jason replied with a smile. "What did you give her", AJ asked. "The picture of the three of us trying to give Raoul a bath", Jason commented as both brothers laughed at the memory.  
  
"What do you say, you give me a ride home", Jason asked AJ? "I didn't drive here, I took a cab. I wasn't going to take chance that I couldn't do this today", AJ said as he looked out the window. "I have faith in you, as long as you're doing this for you, you can make it and you have Emily and I if you need someone to lean on", Jason said. "Thank you", was AJ's simple reply. "Now about that ride", Jason asked as he tossed AJ a set of keys. "I can't drive the bike", AJ said. "I actually have a car at the moment, it's a little cold for the bike", Jason said as he moved toward the door. "You're sure you trust me", AJ asked? "Yes", Jason replied in exasperation as they both left some of their ghosts behind in Edward's office.  
  
Luke Nicholas Lucky spencer family christams Jason & AJ talk about Michael and sobriety 


End file.
